D
by ACleverPenName
Summary: Artemis had led a long life. In the same life, she was revered and discarded, loved and hated, coddled and neglected. With her father gone, she was stumbling through life, unsure of which way to go. But the hunt had to go on. (Rated T for swearing and slightly adult situations.)
1. Supernatural

_The pain that Sam Winchester felt was reflected in his brothers eyes. They contemplated their future, Sam yet again doubting Dean's ability to do the right thing. But Sam didn't know the burden Dean carried. He couldn't fathom his deep sense of responsibility for the way Sam's life had turned out. Whatever Dean did, he did it with the best intentions. And sometimes the results sucked. But mostly, they worked out well for the brothers. _Angela sighed a little as she read these lines.

"You weave magic, Carver Edlund." Angela breathed, pushing her short blonde hair behind her ear.

Her hazel eyes darted towards the door of the bar as it opened. She went back to the book when she saw that the one she was waiting for wasn't there yet. She adjusted her ivory white Prada sweater. She was in the type of place that just the sweater was enough to get her killed. Motorcycles revved over the commotion as another drag race started.

But that was the place she had met Jared, the man she would be marrying in a week. She had met him when she had decided that she didn't want to miss out on life experiences because her father didn't want her setting foot beyond the plush suburbs of LA.

On her first night out, she met Jared. And her life was never the same again. He opened her up to new experiences. She did things that she wouldn't have ever even dreamt of doing. And it was all because she had decided to stop at the dingy bar on the side of the road eight years ago to the day.

Angela looked up again as the bar door rang. She couldn't help but smile at the new entrant.

"Jared!" She exclaimed as a dark haired man with matching eyes hurried towards her.

He swiftly kissed her cheeks.

"There has to be a better way to celebrate our anniversary." He mumbled as he took his seat.

Angela knew he had changed out of his work clothes in the car, hoping not to draw attention. But she couldn't understand how a change of clothings could ever distract anybody from the way Jared glowed.

"You look lovely." Jared said, as he looked at his bride to be, a small frown on his face. "I thought we had decided to take it down a notch."

"There is a reason why I wore this." Angela teased, her eyes glinting.

She bent forward a little.

"It will be easier for you to imagine that I'm not wearing anything underneath." Angela cooed.

Jared knocked off the glass in his surprise.

"What?" He wheezed under his breath. "We need to leave!"

"Leaving already, Jared?" Tracy, the hardened biker waitress said, chuckling. "Come on! It's tradition. You kids have been coming along for eight years now to celebrate your anniversary. Drinks on the house!"

A few of the bikers broke beer bottles in celebration.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Angela said, raising her glass to the air. "TO EIGHT WONDERFUL YEARS AND A LIFETIME TOGETHER!"

"HERE, HERE!" The bikers shouted.

Tracy turned up the volume and the whole bar went a little more rowdy.

"Are we gonna come here even after we get married?" Jared said, as he pulled Angela closer.

"Even after we have grand kids." Angela said, smiling as she kissed him. "Wearing our best wigs."

Jared laughed, his eyes crinkling as he swayed rhythmlessly to the music.

They spent an hour at the Dangerous Doors pub. Jared's watch rang at the 60th minute and he immediately escorted Angela out, a firm hand on her hips.

Angela rolled her eyes but let him lead her. The deal was after all for an hour. He didn't break pace till they reached the car. Angela was dropped by the chauffeur, who waiting outside till Jared got there. He secured Angela and quickly got in, his silver Chevy Impala (an anniversary gift from Angela) standing out among the rusty bikes.

He took a couple of deep breathes at the wheel as he started the engine.

"Aww." Angela said, stroking his cheeks. "Did I make you a worrier?"

"That place is dangerous!" Jared exclaimed, looking over the expensive suit in the back seat as he reversed the car. "It doesn't matter that's where we met. We cannot keep going back."

"Yeah." Angela said, acting dejected. "We will fight now and then come back here next year. I don't know why you can't give that place a chance. The people there are so nice!"

"Nice?" Jared said, as he got onto the freeway. "Nice?! Most of them have been to jail for murder! MURDER!"

"You've been to jail." Angela said, grinning.

"For shoplifting." Jared spluttered as he answered. "To mall jail. That doesn't count as jail."

"Semantics." Angela said, as she took off her sweater. "Time behind bars changes a man."

But Jared had lost his train of thoughts.

"Are you really not wearing anything underneath?" He asked, glancing towards her.

"In a week, I'm gonna take a vow to never lie to you." Angela said, hiking up her sea green dress a little. "I have already started practicing."

"You went commando at a biker bar." Jared said, frowning momentarily.

Angela shrugged.

"Maybe we can pull ov...JARED! WATCH OUT!" Angela shouted.

Jared looked at the road in the nick of time and swerved. Angela screamed as the man they hit fell limp to the ground.

"HE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!" Jared screamed as he scrambled out of the car.

Angela got down, her hands shaking. Jared checked the man's chest for a beat.

"Call 911." He said, looking at Angela.

Angela nodded, tears streaming down her eyes and tried dialing the numbers.

"ANG!" Angela heard Jared scream.

That was the last thing she heard before a blow to the head knocked her out.

-X-X-

The voices started as faraway whispers dulled by the throbbing pain at the top of her neck. She tried to focus on the voices, but the effort felt futile. She heard a familiar voice groan, something it had only done when his appendix had burst a couple of years ago.

"Jared..." Angela moaned, trying to move.

But her hands and feet were bound. She opened her eyes, squinting at the unfamiliar darkness. She saw a figure being suspended from a tree, carved across the chest, head looking limply at the ground. Angela started squirming first and then thrashing wildly, looking at the lifeless body. Her mind panicked.

"JARED!" She cried. "NO! JARED!"

"Shut her up." She heard a voice hiss.

She then felt strong hands stuff a gag down her throat. But she looked at her captors defiantly, barely able to make out their faces in the dark. She started slithering towards Jared, wanting to help. She felt a strong kick to her stomach. She coughed, the gag going deeper in.

A hand then roughly grabbed her hair, forcing her to face the lifeless body. She felt something hot drip on her neck.

"No." The same voice from earlier commanded. "Leave her. Mother wants her untouched. She is an Heiress after all."

"An heiress who don't wear no underwear?" The voice near her ears said, hiking up her dress.

Angela bit the man's ear and scooted back.

"You're lucky you didn't draw blood." The voice from earlier replied.

Angela wanted to stop crying. She wanted to help Jared and get the hell out of there.

_Please. _Angela prayed. _Please be alive Jared. _

And as though an answer, Jared moved a little, slipping in and out of consciousness. Angela got to her knees, the hard ground scraping her knees. She went to her nearest captor and put her forehead on his shoes. She made whimpering noises, desperately pleading to let them go.

"What doya want me to do?" The redneck asked the one in-charge.

"Ungag her." The voice drawled.

"Please." Angela begged as soon as he ungaggged her, looking in the general direction of the one in-charge. "Please let us go. You can take all our money. You can keep the car. Just, please let us go. He needs to go a hospital."

"Ain't no hospital round here." The redneck replied. "What's a princess like you doing in a place like this? Not that the answer would make any difference. Just curious, is all."

"Keep me." Angela bargained, ignoring the redneck. "He is just an office manager. My father would pay the ransom. Just let him go. Keep me."

"It wouldn't do you good to ignore me, bitch." The redneck snarled, striking Angela across the face.

But Angela did not back down. She continued looking at the silhouette of the one in-charge.

"Please." Angela begged again, trying to think of wild ideas.

"What's keeping Mother?" The one in-charge responded a while later.

Jared stirred again.

"Ang..." He murmured.

"Jared!" Angela shouted, getting directly below him. "Jared!" Her voice choked.

Around then, there was movement in the shrubs nearby. Headlights flooded through the forest.

"HELP US!" Angela shouted. "PLEASE! HELP US!"

Her captors snickered. The headlights illuminated her captors. Fear flooded every cell in her body and her world spun.

The eyes of her captors glinted malevolently in the light, the sharp razor like teeth jetting out of their mouths. They hissed as the occupants of the car opened the door. Angela looked at the new arrival, a tall slim blonde woman with hazel eyes.

"Mother." The one in-charge cooed.

The blonde woman observed Angela for a few moments.

"You did well calling me here, Ben." Mother said, revealing similar jagged teeth. "It would do us good to turn her."

"What about him?" The redneck said greedily.

Mother shrugged in response. Angela screamed as the creatures descended on Jared. Jared didn't make a sound, too weak to fight.

"NO!" Angela said, trying to break out of Mother's grip.

Her world was being consumed in black. Her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach. Her world which was rose couloured just a few hours ago was turning grey.

"JARED!" Angela screamed, her voice cracking.

Even the trees responded to her pain, swaying ever so slightly towards them. Mother immediately gagged Angela with her hand. Angela didn't protest. It didn't matter anymore if she survived.

"Ben!" Mother hissed. "Frank! Quiet."

Ben and Frank immediately backed away from Jared and flanked Mother. Mother scanned the area, her eyes darting quickly.

A lone solitary deer answered their instincts as it jumped out of the trees. It cried as it saw the vampires and darted back, falling in the process.

"Stupid deer!" Frank murmured after a moment. "Can't it sense us?"

But Mother was alert, standing upright, hiding Angela from view. Angela sat quietly, unable to take her eyes off Jared's limp body.

From the trees, a short woman with mousy hair leapt adeptly towards the deer. The vampires huddled closer together. But the woman didn't seem to have noticed them. She merely gazed at the deer, her brown eyes looking bored. The deer panted, it's hind legs broken by the fall, as it stared at it's imminent death. The woman took off her black leather jacket and knelt next to her prey.

"You're no fun." She murmured. "You'll make easy food for something else. So, you be a good girl and wait here until then, OK?"

If it were possible, the deer looked like it was hyperventilating out of fear.

"Now..." The woman said, wrapping her jacket on the deer. "I don't want you to die of a frost bite. Then your death would have no meaning. Hold on tight."

She rubbed the deer's head. The deer tried to lick her hand. The woman chuckled.

"No sympathy for you, sweetheart." The woman said, rolling her eyes.

She dusted her jeans and rubbed her hands on the plain white T-shirt. As she started to walk away, Angela let out a whisper.

"Jared..." Angela whispered.

She had wanted to scream it. She wanted to scream until Jared came back. But her mind was quiet. The world was quiet. She was surrounded by deafening silence.

The brown haired woman stopped dead on her feet. She looked at the group of vampires huddled around a tiny human girl, the human girl looking at the body of a human boy. The vampires huddled closer.

"Hey, there." Mother said, in a cheerful manner. "I hope you enjoyed your hunt. We were just sitting down for supper. Would you like to join us? We have plenty."

The brown haired woman's gaze was fixed on Angela. Usually, she never interfered in the working of the supernatural. She left them alone almost as aggressively as she wanted to be left alone. But the woman couldn't take her eyes off Angela. The instinct was old, one she thought she didn't even have anymore. But the feeling reminded her of an easier time. And she clung to the feeling.

The woman smiled, cocking her head a little to the right.

"Me?" The woman said, her tone mocking. "Join the likes of you for supper? What has the world come to?!"

Mother smiled back uneasily.

"My father taught us to respect all creatures of the dark." Mother said, in a refined manner. "He wants us to stick together rather than fight each other. But you're entitled to your own opinion."

"But supper does sound good." The woman said, licking her lips a little.

She took a couple of steps forward. But Mother didn't flinch.

"She is ours." Mother said, her tone no longer polite. "I'm the daughter of the Alpha and it would..."

"If you want to threaten the likes of me..." The brown haired woman interrupted. "You're going to have to come up with something better than the Alpha. Did you know that he really liked to have his belly scratched? Almost as much as the Leviathans."

Mother hissed in anger.

"Hold your tongue, Pagan." Mother said, malice in her voice.

"Awww..." The brown haired woman cooed. "Is the wittle baby going to cry? What's the matter, vamp? I thought you were one of the tough guys."

Ben hissed, taking a step forward. But Mother put out her hand.

"We don't want any conflict." Mother said. "Leave in peace."

"Let me think about it." The woman said, as she slowly drew the jagged blade from her boot.

The vampires tensed. For a few moments nobody moved.

.

.

.

.

"No." The woman said, charging at the vampires.

Frank was the first to die. Ben tried to catch the woman but she was quick on her feet. She sliced through their heads like butter. Mother tried to get back to her car. But the woman leapt on the bonnet. She grinned toothily as Mother screamed, before chopping off her head.

The blood from kills splattered on Angela, staining her green dress in red.

_To eight wonderful years and a lifetime together._ Angela's voice echoed in her head.

"You OK?" The woman with the brown hair said, her voice almost timid.

"He isn't breathing." Angela said, trying to make sense of what happened. "That's not good, right?"

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you need for me to call an ambulance or something?" The woman offered uncertainly. "I could get one, if you'd like."

Angela didn't reply. She slowly moved towards Jared and put his head on her lap.

"It makes sense he isn't breathing." Angela said, tears dripping on Jared's pale face. "Because breathing is so damn difficult."

Angela cried, her wails echoing through the seemingly lifeless forest.

"So..." The woman said. "You guys carry phones, right? Is there anybody I can call?"

But Angela was lost to the world. The woman stretched her hand, wanting to comfort Angela. But caught herself in the last minute. She took a deep breath as she disappeared from the spot.

The police found the wailing Angela hours later, still holding onto Jared's lifeless body. Angela's mother met Angela as the hospital, where Angela had gone catatonic when they tried to separate Jared and her. Angela's mother and father wept next to their sedated daughter, while her brother, Marcus, spoke with the police.

"It was the strangest thing." Sgt. McHannister said. "The dogs just went crazy. They barked like mad. We followed them to her. Jared Hale seemed to have been mauled, probably by a bear. We have notified animal services. They will get it. I'm really sorry for your loss."

Marcus nodded. He looked into the private ward at the hollow face of his lively younger sister.

"Humans have a way of persevering." Marcus heard a woman's voice say in a comforting tone.

He looked at the leather jacket clad petite woman with mousy brown hair.

"I have seen it happen so many times, that it doesn't even surprise me anymore." The woman continued.

She looked at Marcus and smiled. And for a moment, Marcus was disarmed. It seemed like the womans smile lit up the darkest hour of his life. And once that moment had passed, Marcus hated himself for being happy for even a microsecond.

"You know my sister?" Marcus muttered, every cell in his body hating him.

The woman shook her head.

"Who should I say visited?" Marcus asked, politely.

"D." The woman replied, as she studied Angela. "Humans have a remarkable way of persevering."

D turned and started walking away, leaving a confused Marcus behind.

* * *

**AN:**

**If you're reading this, I'm going to safely assume that you read some of the first chapter (unless the Sherlock fandom can correct me). A little mood setting for the story. It's based in the supernatural universe. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley and all our favorites are referenced to a lot. They may even make brief appearances. **

**Hopefully I managed to intrigue you about who D is. Or atleast what type of pagan she is.**

**Let me know what you think in reviews/PMs.**

**As always, keep reading.**


	2. The Memory of Him

Marcus banged the door of the apartment he once used to consider beneath him.

"ANGIE!" He called out again, twisting the door knob. "ANGIE! COME OUT!"

He had been trying to reach his sister for over a week.

The date of the wedding came and went, marred by Jared's funeral. Angela moved out after in the dead of the night, a couple of days after the funeral. She couldn't stand staying in the house she shared with Jared.

She moved into the un-constructed and unsafe building. It took all of their father's influence to stop the police and the building owner from evicting Angela. He knew she needed to heal. But Marcus didn't want her to deal with it alone.

"I'M COMING IN!" Marcus announced as he started breaking down the door.

They made it look so easy in movies.

Just when he was about to give up, Angela opened the door, a sour expression on her hollow face. She looked like she had stopped eating again.

Marcus nevertheless sighed in relief, glad she was sour instead of sullen.

"What do you want, Marcus?" Angela asked, not inviting Marcus in.

"Lunch?" Marcus said, hesitantly gesturing towards the take out he was carrying.

He put his foot at the door, preventing Angela from shutting it. He then marched into the house, uninvited.

Angela wasn't the cleanest person. Having spent her life being picked up after, Marcus had always teased her about marrying a man who wouldn't be able to afford the same type of luxury.

But the house seemed like it had been hit by a tornado. Papers with illegible scribbles lay strewn on the ground. Even the makeshift wall had been written over in a language he couldn't understand. He frowned at his sister, who had settled in the corner picking up a Supernatural book.

"Ummm..." Marcus said, hesitantly looking at the unopened bottles of anti-psychotics laying indiscreetly on the cabinet. "Angie. Why don't we go out for lunch?"

But Angela was lost in those books again. Marcus had tried reading them once. But the subtle homoerotic innuendos between the sibling leads was enough for him to swear off the series. He found the storytelling pedestrian and unappealing.

But ever since that fateful night, Angela was pulled deeper into those books. Though it seemed too bizarre to accept, it seemed Angela was using them as research material.

Marcus tried to casually reach for the anti-psychotics to mix them in Angela's food.

"I'm not going to eat anything you give me." Angela said, suddenly alert.

Marcus quickly backed away from the meds.

"Fine." Marcus said, unwilling to argue. "But will you at least eat?"

Angela pulled the meds out of Marcus' reach and carefully studied him as he entered the kitchen area.

It was a small studio apartment. Jared and Angela had been living in an uptown three bedroom apartment paid for by their father. When Jared had asked Angela's father permission to marry Angela, he had also expressed that he had wanted to shift into an apartment of their own, one which Jared and Angela could truly call their own. Marcus still remembers the late night phone call of "ungrateful boy, not good enough for my princess" he had received that night.

But on that night, Marcus had grudgingly accepted that Jared was a good man. But he never accepted that he was good enough for his sister. Marcus knew Jared could never give Angela the type of life she deserved. But a part of him knew that Jared would have moved heaven and earth to keep Angela happy.

Marcus' hand shook a little at the thought that he never treated Jared with the respect that he deserved. He took a few calming breathes and turned around see Anegla scribble more illegible things on the wall, a crazed look in her eyes. Marcus swiftly crossed the distance between them and caught her had.

"Angie..." Marcus said, his voice cracking. "Stop this. What are you doing?"

"Angels walk among us." Angela whispered. "I have to ward the house. Jared would have wanted that."

Marcus tightened his grip on Angela.

"Stop this." Marcus said, his voice more resolute. "You have to take your meds."

Angela's eyes widened. She reached for her pocket with her free hand and splashed water on Marcus with a hip flask. Marcus frowned.

"Why do you want me to take my meds?" Angela demanded. "Why do you want me to be woozy? What kind of demon are you?"

Angela pressed a silver coin against Marcus' skin. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of Marcus up close. She frowned at the image.

"You're Marcus." Angela said, slightly disappointed.

"Of course I'm Marcus!" Marcus said, catching his sisters shoulders, finally losing his cool. "Who else would I be? Angie, please. Just come and stay with me. Or with Mom and Dad. This place isn't good for you."

"This place is where we were supposed to be." Angela said, losing some of the strength that was keeping her standing. "We were supposed to be together here."

"Angie..." Marcus muttered.

"If only I had paid more attention..." Angela muttered, her eyes swimming. "I could have saved him. I knew what needed to be done. Sam and Dean do it all the time."

"Sam and Dean?" Marcus said, confused.

"Winchester." Angela continued.

She wanted to go back to the books. Things clicked pretty fast for Marcus.

"You think something from those books killed Jared?" Marcus said, angry again.

It had taken forever for Angela to accept that Jared was gone. But it wasn't any better that she blamed his death on something out of a book.

"They were vampires." Angela said, clutching clumps of her hair. "How could I have not seen that? Carver was so good when he described them. How could I have missed it?"

"Angie!" Marcus said, grabbing his sisters hands. "There is no such thing. Jared was killed in an animal attack. You have to accept that."

"No!" Angela said, pulling herself away. "I know what I saw. Those were vampires. That brown haired woman was a pagan God. Sam and Dean have to be real. I just need to follow their trail from the books and find them. They'll know how I can find the vampires who..."

"Angie, please." Marcus said, worry catching on to his anger. "This isn't healthy. Jared wouldn't want this. You need to mourn."

"I need revenge." Angela said, her voice acid.

Marcus was a little taken aback. He had never heard Angela speak that way.

"We just want you to get better." Marcus said, pleadingly. "Mom and Dad. Me. All your friends who visited in the hospital. Sarah, Joe, D, Gina, Darren... Please. For us. For Jared. We can't lose you too."

"Who's D?" Angela asked, promptly.

The books had taught her to be more careful.

Marcus described the appearance of the mousy brown haired woman. He kept out her gorgeous smile in the description. Angela's eyes grew progressively wider.

"The Pagan." She mumbled.

-X-X-

D hated alcohol. She watched as the few humans around her stumbled in a stupor on a Thursday afternoon. She longed for the feeling of being drunk.

Back in the good old days, men would drink in celebration to her. They would hold festivals and offer a part of their food to her every time they ate. They sacrificed animals and virgins alike. So much so, that she had started worrying about her figure.

But pickings were slim these days. And ever since Prometheus, D didn't seem to have much of an appetite for humans anyway. She took another shot of whiskey, the calm burning sensation pulling her away from the way Prometheus looked at Hayley.

"Hey, sweetness." A well built middle aged man who reeked of stale alcohol whispered near her ears. "Next rounds on me."

D could recognize hunters. All their superstitions for good luck were semi-prayers to her after all. She smiled, in a way that made all men weak in their knees. There was a time she was worshiped as a virgin goddess. A naive inclination of humans on the purity of Gods. But she didn't mind. The hunt was always more interesting.

"How about we get outta here instead?" D asked, her tone seductive.

The man licked his lips eagerly.

D walked swiftly as the man stumbled behind her.

_Amateur. _She thought, her fingers aching for her bow.

"You familiar with these parts?" D called out behind her.

"Yeah...' The man said, his breath even but his voice hungry. "I come out here to hunt all the time. How much further are you going to make me walk? What are your rates, anyway? Sweet thing like you must cost a fortune."

"I'm a reasonable woman." D continued. "We can work something out. Whats your favorite part about hunting?"

D started to slow down. The man ran his hands on her stomach as he started kissing her neck.

"The part where the animal dies and nature proclaims me supreme." He said, burying his head in D's hair.

D chuckled, her appetite intensifying.

"Foolish man." D said, unable to contain her excitement. "Don't you know the best part about a hunt is the chase?"

D's bow materialized in her hand. The man stumbled back, surprised as a quiver full of arrows appeared between D and him. D slowly turned to face him, the afternoon sun trickling down the thick canopy. The man started running backwards, falling down a couple of times.

"You have till twenty." D said.

"What?" The man said, confused.

"One." D started.

-X-X-

Angela spent her mornings combing through newspaper articles online, searching for any articles that may interest the Winchesters. But the brothers hid their trail well. She couldn't track down any of the other hunters mentioned in the books either.

One of the articles caught her eye.

_Local man found dead in wood. Local authorities unable to comment._

Angela zoomed in on the article. The article described a middle aged man named Daniel Stutters who was found dead on late Friday afternoon. The callous on Daniel's hands and feet suggested that he had been running for a good while before his death estimated to be early Friday morning. The police were unable to find any murder weapons but preliminary reports suggested that Daniel had been shot in the neck with an arrow and then consequently bled to death. The rest of the article were statements from Daniel's family and friends.

"Why are the local authorities unable to comment?" Angela mused.

She continued her research into the town of Island City in rural Oregon.

A bunch of pictures were recently uploaded by the high schoolers in the town in light of the recent events making funny faces at the cops. Angela skimmed the photos and froze when she saw one of them. The photo was uploaded the day before the death by a bunch of men were leaving a bar in the middle of the day, celebrating the upcoming nuptials of one of the men. Entering the bar at around the time was a mousy haired woman with chocolate-brown eyes, though it seemed like there was a glare in the shot due to which the woman's eyes seemed to glow.

Angela moved like clockwork, picking up a coat, a small duffel bag and the keys to the Impala.

-X-X-

The woods were a welcome relief to D. The Gods had once blessed humans with insight and intelligence. It was when men started turning away from nature that the Gods realized their error in allowing men to exercise their free will. Their homes were torn down and their food supply dwindled. The once mighty Olympians became monsters, feeding on whichever soul they could get their hands on.

That night was not a good night. Usually, D was able to control her urge to eat. But that night was especially bad. She hadn't eaten in five human years and the craving of a pure soul was overwhelming.

D's body twitched as she slumped to the ground, resting her head on a tree. The forest was eerily quiet, none wanting to disturb a hungry God. D clenched and relaxed her fists rhythmically, trying to control her urges. She could feel the millions of humans, crawling on the planet as though they owned it. Nothing made her angrier that the impetuousness of man. It made her blood boil when humans thought that life begins and ends with them.

D took unnecessary breathes to calm herself. She had to not hate the humans. The hate consumed only her.

She could hear the faint breaking of twigs as something approached her. But she didn't care. Gods didn't weaken with hunger. They only grew more desperate. She closed her eyes as the delicious scent of her prey approached her.

_It is fate._ D thought, as the woman drew closer.

D snapped her eyes open and snarled, lunging at her prey. The lack of screaming surprised her mildly as she knocked the piece of wood her prey was trying to push into her heart. D pinned her prey down, hunger clouding her vision. She could only hear the soft heartbeat and felt the small twitches as her prey tried to escape. D took a deep whiff of her prey, salivating madly.

"Tonight I feast..." D cooed as she revealed her fangs.

"No..." Her prey muttered weakly.

A moment of clarity pulled D back to the forest and she looked at her prey, recognizing the familiar voice and processing the scent. Her prey looked back at her with protuberant hazel eyes, staring her down, unafraid. Her prey was still trying to reach for the piece of wood that lay at an arm's length from her.

D smiled to herself.

"This is the part you're supposed to scream and cry." D said, slowly releasing the pressure of her grip.

Her prey twisted and scrambled for the piece of wood. D released her completely. Angela sprung to her feet and in a flash, ran the piece of wood through D's heart.

D coughed blood. But the sight of Angela was far more frightening. D saw a part of humanity leave Angela's eyes. D was immediately pulled back to a time when humans used to pray for her aid, pray for her to help them so that they may still remain human. And with the act of killing a murderer, Angela was the one who felt remorse.

D slowly cupped Angela's face with her hand.

"It that wood from a tree struck by lightning?" D asked, her breath a little ragged.

Angela stiffened in response.

"Well..." D continued when she didn't get a response. "It does hurt like a bitch. But that would have been good for my late father. It doesn't work on me."

D slowly rose, wincing as the wood carved itself deeper. Angela left the stake and scrambled back, fear finally flooding her. D did not take her eyes off Angela as she pulled the stake from her body.

Angela rushed to her duffel bag and started rummaging through it.

D appeared beside her unnoticed.

"Whatcha looking for?" D asked, as Angela's trembling hands tore through the assortment of weapons.

Angela gasped as she jumped away from D, a small gun shaking in her hand. D sighed.

"If you figured out the wood, you figured out who I am." D said, slowly walking towards Angela, her hands raised in surrender. "You know very well that the gun isn't going to hurt me. Can we just..."

Angela shot, the bang piercing the silent night.

"Silver bullet?" D said, frowning. "Really?"

"Just kill me then..." Angela whispered, her voice hoarse. "Get it over with."

D arched an eyebrow, controlling her chuckles.

"I will." D nodded. "But first, how about we get a bite to eat? I'm starving."

* * *

**AN: Really sorry for the slow updates... Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**As always, keep reading.**


End file.
